


Connection

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Dream Dust [4]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hickies, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Anubisu marks Seiji
Relationships: Anubis | Cale/Date Seiji | Sage Date
Series: Dream Dust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dream Dust





	Connection

Seiji gasped into a pillow as another orgasm rolled through him. His cock still ached as he tried to rut it against Anubisu’s leg, desperate to finally spill his come. But that wasn’t currently in the cards. 

Anubisu’s fingers returned to rubbing inside him, teasing his well-used prostate with the promise of another mind shattering orgasm that was unlike anything he’d felt after years of private masturbation. 

Prostate orgasms began deep in his pelvis and exploded with a mind-shattering intensity that made his entire body shake. He could end up spilling his seed during one, but more often than not, Anubisu had him arranged over his lap in such a way that kept his cock from rubbing against anything. 

Such as now. 

Seiji’s hips strained forward but couldn’t find anything to grind his cock against, not with Anubisu’s legs bent upwards and angled apart. He couldn’t so much as brush the tip of his cock along his thigh. He had a pillow lying longways under his chest and folded at the top so he had something to rest against. This position was actually quite comfortable save for his _ painfully hard cock. _

Three fingers pumped in and out of his anus, gliding effortlessly through a ring that had learned how to relax during these encounters with the help of the medical grade lubricant they had stumbled across. 

As it turned out, Anubisu had been quite serious about teaching him how to be penetrated before he breached him with his cock. They’d moved from one finger to two relatively quickly, but three was a fairly recent development, as was Anubisu’s interest in milking his prostate until Seiji was reduced to a mindless puddle of lust and need. 

Apparently, he got quite wanton as he begged to be allowed to come properly. Seiji didn’t quite remember it that way, but it was admittedly all fairly fuzzy for him by the time he reached that point.

Anubisu spread his fingers and Seiji moaned helplessly at the pressure on the rim of his hole. Instead of letting up, Anubisu began to thrust his fingers with them this way, and Seiji somehow managed not to scream in ecstasy at the sudden friction along the nerves in his ass. 

“Please, please, please,” Seiji begged, no longer even sure what he wanted beyond  **MORE.**

The fingers slid in deep again and rubbed at Seiji’s prostate, extracting a mindless wail of pleasure. Seiji thrust his hips backwards when Anubisu’s fingers slipped out of him, leaving him painfully empty. 

“I think you’re ready.”

The words didn’t register over Seiji’s desperate need at first. When they did, though, he whimpered and craned his head back to look pleadingly at his lover. 

“Fuck me, please fuck me,” he begged. After being tormented for so long, both over time and during this particular session, all Seiji could think of was his need for his lover. He was  _ empty _ and needed to be  _ full. _

Anubisu smiled and Seiji’s heart leapt in his throat. They usually ended these sessions when Anubisu took him in hand and got him off, then with Seiji using his mouth to relieve Anubisu of his own need. 

This time, Anubisu would be _inside him._ He was going to come with a _cock_ inside his _ass._

A snicker greeted Seiji’s desperate scramble out of Anubisu’s lap. Big hands seized his hips and steered him onto all fours on the futon, then began to grope his buttocks. 

“Before I take you…” Anubisu drawled, and then teeth sank into his ass. There was a feeling of suction and more teeth, and Seiji whimpered when he realized Anubisu was marking him. “I’ll mark the other side afterwards so you’re symmetrical.”

Seiji whimpered again, legs shaking. Anubisu had been marking his thighs either before or after their stretching sessions. He’d left a particularly large one on the outside of his leg recently and poor Ryo had asked about it without realizing its source. 

Shuu has immediately bodily tackled the fire-infused warrior into the bathhouse pool screaming about grandfathers and forbidden knowledge. There’d been an unspoken agreement since then not to comment or ask about some of the bruises that Seiji tended to sport these days on common erogenous zones. 

Well. Nasutei had asked about then. Quite bluntly, in fact, to make sure Seiji was enjoying being Anubisu’s (apparent) chew toy. That conversation had been utterly mortifying and Seiji wished his new powers would let him wipe away the memory of it. 

Anubisu lavished the new bite mark with his tongue before straightening up. He pressed forward, testing the angles of their bodies by sliding his cock between Seiji’s buttocks. The thick shaft felt strange as it spread him apart and smeared lube all over his ass. 

“Good,” Anubisu purred, sounding Tarea at her most smug and satisfied. He pressed his hand between Seiji’s shoulder blades, encouraging him to rest his torso on the mattress. “That will be easier for you, I think. If you wish, we can also experiment with you lying fully upon the futon.”

“Experiment?” Seiji laughed suddenly, an image of Anubisu wearing glasses and a lab coat while holding a clipboard in his hands. “Are you going to turn to the oath of science Touma and Naaza follow?”

A derisive snort answered him. Anubisu leaned back and began to fondle and grope his backside. “Bah. Those two do not understand how to still their minds. I am quite content. The only experimenting I wish to do is in the realm of pleasuring you.”

“And you,” Seiji added. Pressing his cheek to the mattress, he peered backwards and smiled faintly. “Your pleasure is equally important.”

Anubisu looked surprised, as he always did during such moments. He always seemed to dismiss his own needs in lieu of attending to Seiji. “Quiet, brat,” he finally growled. A light swat soon followed when Seiji simply responded by wriggling his ass at Anubisu. 

The thick length between his buttcheeks was removed, then the blunt end pressed against Seiji’s waiting hole. He could feel how easily it glided up and down, pressing gently at his body. Groaning, Seiji let his eyes fall closed and remembered how to relax.

And then Anubisu was inside him.

* * *

The stunned, plaintive wail that emerged from Seiji’s throat as Anubisu breached his body was like music to his ears. Seiji’s body was well trained at this point and the tight rim of his anus remained relaxed as he pushed into it. He was still tight, more than tight enough to make Anubisu shudder, but not responding with fear or alarm. 

No, Seiji was welcoming him inside as he should: as a lover. 

Rapturous heat enveloped his cock as it slid into the waiting passage. Seiji’s muscles fluttered around him, practically dancing along his length as he bore deeper inside. The view alone was incredible - bit by bit, his cock as disappearing into Seiji’s body, his hole stretching wide to accommodate him - and pairing it with the sensation of Seiji yielding to him was nearly enough to make him find his release then and there. 

Seiji was doing so well, in fact, that Anubisu didn’t hesitate then to tighten his hold on his hips and-

A shriek tore its way out of Seiji as Anubisu abruptly buried himself down to the hilt. To be fully engulfed in his lover’s body was pure joy.

Looking down, Anubisu saw Seiji’s hands clutching at the futon. A low sound kept emerging from his throat, over and over again. And then he pushed himself back up onto his hands and made an effort to rock forward and back onto Anubisu’s cock. 

“I need you to move,” Seiji begged in a desperate voice. 

“Gladly,” Anubisu said, matching actions to words. Seiji’s body gripped him beautifully as he pulled back and thrust in again, taking him down to the root once more. His balls slapped against Seiji’s backside, adding further sparks of pleasure. 

When he began to move more regularly, Seiji did as well. He was clumsy at first, uncertain how best to respond to Anubisu’s steady thrusts, but it wasn’t surprising that someone as skilled in martial arts and so centered in his own body as Seiji was quickly found his rhythm.

Seiji gripped down on Anubisu as he pulled back, helping him to find new pleasure as he lost the joy of being balls deep. Then, when Anubisu drove forward, Seiji rocked back to meet him. It took them a few tries to match up the timing, and longer still to maintain it, but it was more than worth it. Each moment of perfect unity had them both crying out, the synchronization more than doubling the pleasure of simple penetration. 

Anubisu drove into Seiji over and over again, luxuriating in the sinful tightness wrapped around his cock and the broad, muscular body rocking before him. Seiji’s head had fallen while he concentrated on moving with Anubisu’s cock and breathy sounds and moans fell from his lips like water down a waterfall. And intermixed with the wordless cries was a single of coherent thought:

_ Sasaki. _

His name, the small part of himself he’d kept just  _ for  _ himself. 

His name spoken with passion and desire while he plowed the speaker’s willing body-

_ Seiji riding him as hard as he could ridingSasaki’scockbeggingformore- _

Orgasm ripped through Anubisu like a tidal wave, taking him by surprise even as it pulled him under. His hips slammed into Seiji’s body and began unloading the contents of his balls, occasionally jerking against him again and again in instinctive need to plant his seed deep inside his lover. Seiji clenched hard around him, crying out in surprise at the sudden, if faint, feeling of being filled up.

Anubisu collapsed backwards once the tsunami of pleasure washed away, gasping and feeling like the top of his head had exploded instead of his cock. 

“Are you…” Seiji’s voice drifted off as he turned around and sat up, a peculiar look on his face. Almost without thinking, he reached back and groped at his backside. His fingers were glistening when he brought his hand back around. 

Come was leaking out of him, Anubisu realized, whimpering.  _ His  _ come. 

After a staring at his fingers for a second or two, Seiji gave himself a small shake and crawled over. “Are you alright?”

Anubisu let himself fall back onto his elbows, still panting. “Yes. I did not mean to come so quickly.”

“I’m taking it as a compliment,” Seiji replied smugly. He bent down and kissed Anubisu, mouth moving slowly but with obvious desire. 

Groping down Seiji’s body, Anubisu managed to brush Seiji’s hole with his fingertips, passing through smeared lube and sticky come as he searched. Applying just a bit of pressure to his rim had Seiji shuddering with fresh need. 

“I would have you again,” Anubisu growled when they separated. 

“Then it’s good your body is still young, because I want you again.” Boldly, Seiji swung a leg over Anubisu and settled himself in his lap. “That was like nothing I was expecting. I want more.”

Surging upwards, Anubisu caught Seiji’s head with his hands and kissed him again. He then threaded the hand covered in lube and come into Seiji’s hair, feeling smugly proud to leave him so filthy. 

Two fingers prodded his chest. Anubisu lifted his head away and tilted it back to look up at Seiji, smirking. His lover did not look pleased. 

“Stop that,” Seiji ordered. 

“Stop what? You look quite pleasing wearing my seed.”

“Stop it, or…”

“Or what?”

It was Seiji’s turn to smirk. “Or I won’t let you mark me up to my jaw so we can watch Shuu blush and sputter next time we see him.”

Now that was a tempting offer. Seiji usually passed his hand over the more obvious bites, using his healing powers to literally wipe the marks away. To be invited to mark him and flaunt it in front of the easily flustered Kongo…

Anubisu immediately attacked Seiji’s collarbone, biting and sucking at the tempting expanse of skin. He began to work his way upwards, going after Seiji’s soft flesh even harder than usual to ensure he emerged from this encounter with an obvious claim. Seiji moaned and rocked his hips forward, clearly enjoying the attention. Wet precome smeared across Anubisu’s stomach as his lover rubbed against him. 

A rapid fire heartbeat fluttered against Anubisu’s lips when he found Seiji’s pulse. He mouthed and licked over the spot before nipping at him. A hand at Seiji’s lower back also encouraged him to grind forward harder, and shudders were running up and down Seiji’s spine by the time Anubisu brought his mouth up to that sharp jawline he liked so much.

After Seiji shifted onto his knees to better grind against his stomach, Anubisu had a relatively easier time groping for his own crotch so he could fist his stiffening cock. He jerked it once, twice, then tried to bring Seiji down on it, only to growl in frustration when he wasn’t quite hard enough for penetration.

“Touch me first,” Seiji suggested as he continued to rock forward and back. 

Somewhat disappointed but still hungry for his lover, Anubisu immediately brought his hands to Seiji’s chest. He squeezed the firm pectoral muscles and rubbed at the skin all around his nipples. Large, calloused fingers began to tease his nipples, pinching, pricking them with his nails, and otherwise teasing him over and over again. 

Seiji let out more needy sounds, his face slowly flushing from the attention. 

“You can do the same. I know you want to,” Anubisu said as Seiji’s hands scrambled at his own chest. 

“You- you don’t like it,” Seiji panted. “So I won’t.”

A hard twist made Seiji throw his head back and howl, and even though his fingers arched into claws, he still had the presence of mind to flex his wrists so he didn’t gouge at Anubisu. 

_ Even when so hard and needy he was leaking- _

_ Writhing in Anubisu’s lap- _

_ He still remembered what Anubisu had told him once when they shared a bed- _

It was Seiji who reached back this time, finding Anubisu’s cock and positioning it at his waiting entrance. He dropped down with a shaky gasp, struggling briefly to achieve that first moment of penetration, and then whimpering when Anubisu finally breached him.

They fumbled a bit after that until finding ending up with Seiji’s legs wrapped around Anubisu and arms draped around his neck. Thrusting wasn’t really possible for either of them, but deep, burning pleasure filled them both as they rocked and ground together. 

Anubisu returned Seiji’s kisses hungrily then turned his attention to marking up the other side of his lover’s neck. 

This position quickly became as much about bow their lips and hands found each other as it did the slow, inexorable rocking of their bodies. Anubisu held Seiji’s hips in his hands, helping them to move together. Seiji was  _ tight _ and  _ warm  _ around him, his lips swollen from heated kisses, and soft, panting sounds coming from his mouth. 

Pulling Seiji closer to him, Anubisu groaned as Seiji’s cock ground harder against his stomach. His abdomen was smeared with precome. Broad thighs flexed around his hips and Seiji started rocking faster, his mouth more desperate as it sought out his own. 

“Tell me,” Anubisu day panted, “how soon until-“

“Almost, I’m almost about to,” Seiji gasped.

“You’ll come with me inside you,” Anubisu whispered into his ear. “My cock buried inside yiu and driving you wild with pleasure. You’ve taken my seed once and will do so again. It’ll drip out of you and roll down your legs, marking you as-“

Seiji’s orgasm unfolded like art around Anubisu’s cock. He’d felt him come around his fingers before, but this was so much better. His passage squeezed around Anubisu, gifting him with an impossibly tight channel to fill, as his hips jerked hard against him. Liquid heat shot from Seiji’s cock, jet after jet of come decorating their bodies as Seiji cried out helplessly. 

Anubisu didn’t try to hold on. He wrapped his arms instead around Seiji, held him tight, and let go.

* * *

His lover was solicitous in cleaning him up. The soft cloth had already taken care of his front and now Anubisu was leaning over him as he lay on his stomach on the futon. His hole was tender as Anubisu touched it and removed the last vestiges of his come, but the ache was more reminiscent of being sore after a hard workout instead of the pain of injury.

Seiji yelped and jumped when teeth sank into his ass. He glared furiously over his shoulder but had to wait for Anubisu to stop working over the spot he’d chosen.

“I told you I’d leave a mark so you’d be symmetrical,” Anubisu said blandly when he lifted his head up. There was a clear, white outline of teeth in the red mark and Seiji knew it would have turned into an eye catching bruise by morning. 

He pulled Anubisu up to eye level once the soiled cloth was tossed away. “I reserve the right to heal those in the morning if I’m sore.”

“You’ll still be plenty sore tomorrow.” Lips pressed against his in a tender kiss. Anubisu smirked when he pulled back. “You took me twice, after all. That’s not something many can boast to in one night.”

“No one else  _ will _ be boasting, because I have no plans to share you,” Seiji corrected. 

“I’m glad we’re in agreement, then.” Anubisu pulled the blanket up over them and drew Seiji close. His lover may have been taller but he was also lean and fit well against Anubisu’s body. 

Seiji chuckled and shifted so that they lay comfortably together. “Get some sleep,” Seiji said. “You’ll want to be well rested to enjoy Shuu’s reaction tomorrow.”

“Mm. An excellent point. Perhaps Tenku would oblige us by making a recording of Kongo tomorrow.”

Seiji laughed and closed his eyes when Anubisu reached out with his powers and extinguished the lights. If he managed to wake up first, he would be in position to offer Anubisu a morning blow job when he woke up. And he did love letting his lover start the day in the lazy haze of orgasmic bliss. 

Tomorrow. 


End file.
